When moogles go BadREALLY BAD
by Minty
Summary: A funny story where there's a evil sheme going o between the moogles...


When Moogles go BAD.really BAD Disclaimer: me do not own any of the characters (except the one's I make up), they belong to there wonderful & awesome creators. (In traverse town. 2 moogles are walking together along the road. A little girl walks over to them.) girl: AAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!! What cute little dolls! I want to play with them!!!! Moogle 1: but.. *gets grabbed by the girl and she starts playin with him* Moogle 2: WHAT THE..*also gets grabbed* Girl: Now you are Ms. Little wings and your Mr.Big nose. Your best friends. Now you should HUG. *the girl slams the moogles into each other* Moogle 1 & 2: $@^@&@$&^@$&%$*$%^&!!!!!!!! Girl: now you are going for a walk. *she pounds the moogles into the ground & makes them walk* *A whistle blows and there's a yell from a window* girl: why does mother always call me when I'm playing? *the girl walks off leaving the 2 moogles in a sort of daze* Moogle 2: glad that's over. Moogle 1: me too..you know what? Moogle 2: what? Moogle 1: I am not going to stand for this treatment anymore. Moogle 2: me either. Moogle 1: so what are you going to do about it? Moogle 2: I'm going.to sit for this kind of treatment. *smiles and sits down* Moogle 1: *anime drop* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN'T!!!! *hit's M2 in the back of the head* I think we should take this up with the other moogles, don't you? Moogle 2: *lying out cold from being hit in the head* @.@ Moogle 1: forget it, I'll carry you there. *grabs Moogle 2 and flys off to the moogle temple* Moogle temple Moogle 1: MAN you got heavy!!! Moogle 2: @.@ *still out cold* Moogle 1: *Anime drop* WHOOPS!!! I forgot you were still out cold! Oh well.we're here anyway. *they land right outside the temple where a guard is standig watch* Moogle G: what do you want? Moogle 1:We...*looks at moogle 2 still out cold. @.@ * i mean.. i would like to speak to the council. Moogle G: Reasons? Moogle 1: why do you care?!? *says it kind of snotty* Moogle G: well i kinda have to tell the council why your here..*thinking, what a dumbass.* Moogle 1:well...ok. *whispers in to the guards ear* Moogle G: that's pretty serious stuff. one moment please. Moogle 1: otay. *goes and sits by his buddy who is still out cold @.@ * (LATER....) Moogle 1: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.................*snoring* Moogle G:Excues me sir...*taps him on the head* Moogle 1: ZZZZzzzz... Moogle G: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! Moogle 1:GGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moogle G: so sorry sir but the council will see you now. Moogle 1:oh...alright. *get's up and walks toward the doors but turns around suddenly* will you watch my friend over there? Moogle G: sure. *looks at moogle 2 who is still out cold @.@* Moogle 1: thanks! *goes inside and see's a huge table. sitting at the table is a huge row of moogles* Inside the Moogle Temple Moogle C1:we know why you have come. Moogle 1: well DUH!!! that guard outside told you. Moogle C:*Anime drop on them all* Moogle C2: well...ya but anyway tell us your plan to fix the problem of treatment towards moogle. Moogle 1: ok. i call my plan Fight Back. Moogle C3:why do you it that? Moogle C4: ya! is it some kind of secret code? Moogle1:well...i actually call it that becuase that's pretty much the whole plan. Moogle C: *anime fall & drop* Moogle C1: well... I LIKE IT!!! Rest of the moogle council: ME TOO! moogle C1: then its agreed! you may go on with your evil scheme!!! Moogle 1:thank you high council! *turns and leaves the council in there little darkness* Moogle G:so how did it go? Moogle 1:perfect! is my friend awake yet? Moogle G:no but i got something that will wake him up. *pulls out a bag from behind him and hands it over* Moogle 1: *looks in the bag and smiles* that'll work. *holds the bag in front of moogle 2* Moogle 2: *wakes up and screams* CCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (aka. COOKIE!!!) Moogle 1: thanks for your help! Moogle G: no problem! *looks at moogle 2 who is teering the bag up to get to the cookie* Moogle 1: Come on let's go! *grabs his friend and flies off* Now to put my plan into action!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter WHooo! that took long enough to write! anywho plz review!!! 


End file.
